


Weight of the World

by Kurosaki_Taicho



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Skosh of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosaki_Taicho/pseuds/Kurosaki_Taicho
Summary: Just a little drabble about how important Gwaine is to Merlin. I'll probably go back and add more later, but who knows...
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Weight of the World

It was only when he was left alone with his own traitorous mind. When he curled up on his small cot in the dead of night, clutching tight to a thread bare blanket to protect from an imagined cold. When the door in Gaius' chambers as well as his own door within was shut, cutting him off from the outside word, that he would let his mind truly wander. When the night grew still and silent, when all life within the daunting castle walls was asleep, only then would he finally admit to himself a terrifying truth. A truth that tore at his very soul and filled him with strength in equal messures. The truth was this: If it were ever to come down to a choice between Arthur and Gwaine... There was no choice, not really. Arthur may be his destiny, the other side of the coin, his friend... He might even go as far as to call him a _brother_... But Gwaine was his _heart_. And for all that he had given, forsaken in the name of his blasted 'great destiny', he would not let his heart be among these spoils of war. He **_would not_**. And he knew, he knew with such terrifying certainty, that if anything were to happen to his heart... Well, the triple goddess herself would not be able to stop his wrath for it would be unrelenting and all encompassing. Nothing would escape it. He knew. Just as he knew that the sky was blue, and the grass green. As he knew his mother to be kind, Arthur a prat, and Uther cruel. It made him shudder, just to think of the power he possessed, and how it could all turn bad so quickly, how it could so easily be used to hurt others. Just as Morgana had fallen into the depths of madness and hatred, he feared he too, would follow her footsteps. The very path he had tried to keep her from...but that is was what one does, isn't it? When one loses their heart.

And as much as he pushed the thought to the deepest recesses of his mind, tried to lock it up tight in hopes it might be forgotten, he knew that should it come down to a choice between his heart and Albion.

.

.

.

Albion would burn.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding more to the beginning, going through Gwaine's and Merlin's interactions and them falling in love. What do you guys think? Would you like to read that?


End file.
